Hey Arnoldo!
by Rockfan05
Summary: Arnold wakes up one day and goes to school........In Mexico!


Day: May 5 6:30pm Location: PS18  
  
  
  
Gerald: Great fiesta were having, right? :::dances:::  
  
Harold: You said it, I just want some more tacos!  
  
Helga: :::busts a piñata:::: ALL RIGHT! CANDY! :::The whole class except for Arnold grabs the candy coming out of the piñata:::::  
  
Stinky: I got some snickers, twizzlers, and.. What the heck is chicle?  
  
Sid: Oh it's Mexican gum, they are pretty good. I got a lot of those, what did you get Arnold?  
  
Arnold: Guys, I don't feel so good. Those tacos gave me the illness; so I think I am gonna go home.  
  
Sid: I'm sorry  
  
Stinky: Yeah, take it easy. Hope you fell well  
  
Gerald: bye Arnold  
  
So Arnold heads home. He goes up the stairs, pulls the attic sting and goes up again to his room. He walks to his bed and looks under for a bottle of Pepto- Bismal he keeps under his bed. He takes a dose and he sleeps in bed. The next morning he wakes up. Everything was different: his bed, his radio, his guitars, his clothing, ect. He looks at his arm, he had some serious year round tan. His arm didn't look Caucasian nor African. It looked as if he was Indian or Southern American. Arnold gets out of bed and looks out his window. He saw his neighbors outside, only they were Mexican. Some even wore the hats.  
  
Grandma: Mijo, you must get to school.  
  
Arnold turns around, his grandma was Mexican as well. Arnold rushes to his shower, which had a bath tub along with it. 5 minutes later, he puts on a collar shirt tucked in blue jeans and a Mexican flag cape.  
  
Arnold: :::in his mind::: I wonder what happened? :::heads to school::::  
  
  
  
Location: School? Time: 8 o clock  
  
Mr. Simmons?: Buenos dias, Arnoldo. Your almost late, please take your seat.  
  
Right after he says it, the tardy bell rang. Arnold gets a seat next to Gerald, who was still black but had the dred reggae hairstyle, and Sid, who was Mexican and substituted his hat with a sumbrero. He was also in front of Mexican Eugene.  
  
Mr. Simmons: Now class, who can name me at least 10 states from the US? :::Arnold raises hand::: Yes you Arnoldo!  
  
Arnold: Texas, Ari. Arnoldo? Anyways, Texas, Arizona, New York, California, Florida, Michigan, Alaska, Montana, Kansas, and Georgia.  
  
Helga (looks Mexican as well): What did you do you little burro, did you study or something?  
  
Stinky: yeah, did you?  
  
Arnold: Come on you guys, you don't know any of the states? We live in Amer..  
  
Ronda: AAAHHHHH!!! A cucaracha! I hate cucarachas! ::A cock roach runs around the back of the room::: Come on, somebody kill it! ADANLE! ANDALE!  
  
Harold: I did it last time.  
  
Eugene: I guess I have this one. :::takes off his shoes, goes to the back of the room and smashes the cock roach:::  
  
Ronda: Gracias, Genio!  
  
Arnold: Genio? Isn't it Eugene?  
  
Helga: No, Arnoldo, it's Genio. Sheesh!  
  
Arnold: Whatever you say, Helga.  
  
Helga: It's pronounced Hel GAH!  
  
Arnold: Sorry.  
  
Mr. Simmons: Arnoldo and Helga, your disrupting class! Helga: Sorry, Senor Simmons.  
  
Snr. Simmons: Let's continue World History, what is the longest river in the United States?  
  
Arnold::in his mind:: if this is World History, why are we studying America? ::raises hand:: The longest river is the Mississippi River.  
  
Curly: What gives, have you been to America or something?  
  
Arnold: Uh, yeah I suppose.  
  
Snr. Simmons (continues): Mississippi River starts at the top and...  
  
Arnold::whispers::: PPSST! Gerald!  
  
::Gerald doesn't repsond:::  
  
Arnold: Geraldo!  
  
Geraldo: yes Arnaldo?  
  
Arnold: Your gonna think I am retarded for asking this question, but where are we?  
  
Geraldo: In school.  
  
Arnold: Where is this school at?  
  
Geraldo: You gotta be kidding me! You don't know where we are at? We are in Mexico!  
  
Arnold: Mexico!!!!???  
  
What in the hell happened? One day Arnold is in America living an American life celebrating a Mexican holiday, the next day he is warped in Mexico and turns Mexican with his friends and they go by Mexican names. What will happened in the rest of the school day, stay tuned for the next episode of Hey Arnold! 


End file.
